Overleg gebruiker:RoughJustice10
Skien dis skabloôn auw 's in d'r Aeres sitte? Mâjâ, doch desundankes wiekóm byem WikiSteê in d'r Nederlands :) --OosWesThoesBes 23 nov 2007 17:31 (UTC) : (Nederlands aub) Welkom! -- 23 nov 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::Niet nodig :) Gewoon efkes vragen of 't niet eens tijd wordt om ook sjabloon:Wiekóm aan te maken, voor de grap natuurlijk :) --OosWesThoesBes 23 nov 2007 17:58 (UTC) :::Dank u wel. RoughJustice10 27 dec 2007 07:13 (UTC) ::::En, alles overgebracht naar Libertas? :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 dec 2007 07:45 (UTC) Briekerspagina Loek, skien kaen dü 'nen briekerspagina anmâkn? Da kaen dü all de nedrievinge neerplaôe en auw wat info uvver dich plaôe so-dat me dich auw hier kaen? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 dec 2007 08:37 (UTC) :Skal. RoughJustice10 27 mei 2008 18:32 (UTC) MvD Hâ, kæn ich Vælserkâf en Abüniert Transport lömde in MvD? --Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 08:30 (UTC) :Dü kæn Abüniert hiebe, doch ich wolðe Vælserkâf eêgenes hiebe. RoughJustice10 9 jul 2008 12:52 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 en generaal pardon Omdat u in principe al meer dan 50 bewerkingen had, krijgt u burgerschap aangeboden. Daarom geldt de bovenstaande boodschap ook voor uw. Van de vice-president: --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:16 (UTC) :Ek 'ou d'r wè bie stiemje ;-) RoughJustice10 21 apr 2009 04:35 (UTC) Din anpassenge Mût'u die lys doa ploatse? Ek fiend d'r oawer uûlig. Kæn duu 'm apfriske? -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:23 (UTC) :Duu kæn 'm apfriske. RoughJustice10 24 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC) Seeëde de mail As'u d'r diet, mût duu wè wæt bielegge un moor bewierkje. --OoWeThBe 24 apr 2009 05:05 (UTC) :Tuûlch, men die'k d'r? RoughJustice10 24 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC) Tijd voor een hele nieuwe ervaring :Hoezo is alles na 98 crap? :( Dit is geen Windows :d 25 apr 2009 13:09 (UTC) :Wanneer? Hij is nu in de Vlints Store voor 85 euro en er is ook een Exclusive Pack, met leuke toepassingen, updates enzo, Exclusive Pack voor 30 euro. De TLT doet ook nog een review. 25 apr 2009 13:11 (UTC) Mooi :) Je kan hem laten bezorgen door bij Vlints Store bij Bestellen je naam te zetten. Je kan ook gewoon lopen naar Wikistad, Skeend, Muntegu of Civitas Libertas. 25 apr 2009 13:18 (UTC) :Ah, voor contact zie Libertas Live Company onderaan of website:llc.lib. Maar, heb je hem al? :D 25 apr 2009 13:24 (UTC) Okee, ik kom wel later langs om te kijken hoe hij functioneert :D Nu moet je installeren. Voor contact, zie LLC (moederbedrijf van Vlints) 25 apr 2009 13:30 (UTC) Muntegu-Banlieu Zin om te komen wonen in Muntegu-Banlieu? :P Of er een bedrijf te plaatsen ofzo... :P Greenday2 25 apr 2009 14:47 (UTC) :Misschien later :-D RoughJustice10 25 apr 2009 14:52 (UTC) ::Als minister van cultuur en onderwijs mag je er in idd geval een school/museum plaatsen ;) Greenday2 25 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) :::Als ik aangesteld ben :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 11:33 (UTC) L'enquete Goedendag beste Vienna Uno gebruiker. U heeft Vienna Uno al een paar uur in uw bezit nu. Of u het nou heeft geinstalleerd of niet, hoe bevalt Uno u? En kunnen we later u dan een paar vragen stellen? Alvast bedankt. 25 apr 2009 16:48 (UTC) :Het is l'enquête, niet la enquete :) JeroenKon 25 apr 2009 17:09 (UTC) ::Idd Tahrim ;) L'enquete om de verbinding te maken tussen die twee klinkers ;) Je frans is idd zéér slecht :p Greenday2 25 apr 2009 17:11 (UTC) :::Lolled, wie leert ook Frans op zn tiende? (behalve Fransen) 25 apr 2009 17:13 (UTC) ::::Zwitsers ;) JeroenKon 25 apr 2009 17:16 (UTC) :::::En Belgen ;) Greenday2 25 apr 2009 17:17 (UTC) ::::::Oke, das waar :p maar hier in Amsterdam (weet niet of dat ook in de rest van Nederland is) leren we het pas op de middelbare.. 25 apr 2009 17:17 (UTC) :::::::In Groningen is dat ook zo :) JeroenKon 25 apr 2009 17:18 (UTC) :IN ELLUK GEVAL, Wat vindt je van Uno :D 25 apr 2009 17:20 (UTC) ::Alles is naar wens :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 11:34 (UTC) Fries ? Ben jij een fries of zo,je hebt namelijk een nep Friese vlag op je pagina staan met een Friese tekst er onder 27 apr 2009 08:59 (UTC) :Jillids, dat is Aeres ;) 27 apr 2009 09:20 (UTC) ::Dan lijkt het wel heel erg op fries want ik kan het lezen en waarom zet je dat onder een Friese vlag(wat het eigenlijk niet is ) ? 27 apr 2009 09:38 (UTC) :::Die nepvlag noemen ze de interfriese vlag ;-) Meer informatie over het Aeres in het Aeres kan hier gevonden worden. Ik heb het eronder gezet, omdat ik zin heb om de vlag uit te hangen ;-) RoughJustice10 27 apr 2009 10:08 (UTC) ::::Ahah vandaar dat ik het kan lezen, maar in welke regio wordt Aeres gesproken ? 27 apr 2009 12:34 (UTC) :::::Oost-Libertas ;) 27 apr 2009 12:35 (UTC) ::::::En Groningen, Drenthe en de gebieden rondom in Duitsland. :) --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 12:38 (UTC) :::::::Het oud Friese gebied dus 30 apr 2009 10:14 (UTC) ::::::::Jawohl. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 10:20 (UTC) Regeerakkoord 2009 Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds vandaag verkozen als Minister van Cultuur en Onderwijs. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan starten wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2009 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groeten, uw President, Greenday2 6 mei 2009 14:26 (UTC) :Ik meld even dat u écht met lichte aandrang verzocht wordt dit akkoord te tekenen, als dit niet binnen de week is gebeurd, zal de regering helaas naar een andere minister van Cultuur en Onderwijs moeten zoeken. Groeten, Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:31 (UTC) Opdracht van de president Kunt u, als minister van onderwijs, ervoor zorgen dat er in elke stad/gemeente/dorp een basisschool is? Groeten, Uw president Greenday2 9 mei 2009 15:23 (UTC) :Is er een lijst met scholen? RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:35 (UTC) ::Last van een lange wachtrij? ;-) RoughJustice10 21 mei 2009 18:24 (UTC) Is 't kalm sat wæde foar u? :P Doank foar 't koope foan 'n huus. :D --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 18:29 (UTC)